Clary's Dream
by KiwiBirdieOfTheAbyss
Summary: Don't you think there needs to be WAAAAY more kissing in the book? LOL here's some more!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it . . . it isn't much, but it's just a little more romance than one kiss per book!!! Tell me if you think is sounds like Jace at the end!!  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Picking up her sketchpad, Clary started doodling, something she hadn't done in over ten years. The images were mostly runes, runes that just popped into her head, and she wanted to write down, even though she probably wouldn't remember what they meant. It took her a while before she got the jitters out of her system. Exhaling, she looked back out the window of the institute, thinking of Simon. He was, after all, her best friend. He had wanted her to like him since, what, eighth grade? She couldn't seem to think of him any other way than her best friend.

Her mind wandered to Jace. Her brother Jace. She'd always wanted a brother, but she loved Jace a different way. The way a wife loves a husband, or a girlfriend thinks she loves her boyfriend. She'd just liked him at first, even with his jerk side, but then she'd found he was actually kind of okay. Sighing, she watched the sun set. If only—

No, she made herself stop thinking. There wasn't going to be any possibilities. Only this one time that she ever wanted anything to be different, it couldn't change. If there was a way of changing her DNA so that she wasn't a shadowhunter, wasn't his sister, then she would, but she couldn't. There was no such possibility. She looked out at the trees, the New York streets, then closed the blinds.

Laying on the bed, she couldn't help but let her lids close. There was nothing that could possibly keep her awake. At least, she thought one last thought, at least she still had Jace. Even if this felt as if they were separated, never to be together again.

Clary awoke, looking for the world terrible. Her hair felt plastered to her head with sweat, but she couldn't remember dreaming of anything horrible. Jace, tall, unemotional, bronze hair hanging in his eyes Jace, was standing against the wall, looking forlornly. He didn't say anything, at first. He seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say.

"Do you remember that night? When I first kissed you?" he asked, leaning off the wall a bit.

"Of course," she said, tugging at the material of her pajama top, which was a light blue tank top.

"Well, I was thinking. Simon had been there, coming out of the room. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been there." What was he talking about? Jace was never like this!

"I—I don't know. Jace, it's early in the morning," she couldn't help but glance at the clock, "Three in the morning exactly. What do you want? Or can I go back to bed."

"You complete me," he said, unhitching from the wall. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her with those golden eyes. She could see the pupils dilating as he talked. She couldn't even hear what he was saying,too preoccupied with his face. Suddenly he leaned in, too close, so close that he was in her personal space bubble.

"Are you listening to me?" his voice was soft, not angry in the least.

"Um, I—" he obviously didn't care what her response was, because he kissed her. She remembered that night, up in the greenhouse, when he had at first been resisting, but then softened. Here, it was soft. Her own lips parted under the slight pressure. His mouth moved, ever so gently across hers. She automatically twined her hands into his hair, yearning for him to be close to her, closer than he had been before. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his body. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. If only—

She awoke, sweating. So that _had_ been a dream! She sighed, pathetically. It was true. Jace never was that nice. She did see him leaning against the wall though, yawning ever so slightly.

"I came here to wake you up, but you looked like you were making out with your pillow, so I didn't want to disturb you. Good dream?" Jace smirked.

Clary scowled in his general direction, rubbing her face, "I need a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace," Clary told him once she was in some clean-cut jeans, and a t-shirt that was hugging her in all the right places, reading 'My crew does it better', "Why exactly did you wake me up? We're not really going anywhere . . ."

"I was just coming to let you know that Simon called," he shrugged, looking out of the window.

"That's all?" Clary asked, looking at him as if he was nuts, "You woke me up because _Simon called?!_"

He shrugged again, not bothering to look at her. She snorted, exasperated, "Okay, so what did he say?"

"He'd call you back," Jace responded. _Are you serious?!?!_ Clary couldn't help but think. What a self-centered egomaniac, that's also part pervert and . . . well, he's kind of hot, and the way his hair swirls around his face when the wind picked up— no, she would NOT think about that. Could not. No, more like _should_ not.

"Whatever, I'm going to go out to get breakfast," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll come with," he offered. Her heart would of beat at the opportunity, but being the part-stalker that he was, never leaving her alone because she 'obviously couldn't handle it' was getting quite annoying.

"No, it's okay. Just some donuts and a—"

"I'm coming." Jeez, so . . . finalized.

"Whatever," she sighed, walking out of the room. He didn't say anything, and she couldn't help but feel the awkward part of the situation set in. Her brother, who had promised to be just that, was walking with her, down for . . . donuts?? Weren't they supposed to be fighting?? Like normal people? She sighed, looking down at her shoes as they made their way to the elevator. Sneaking a look at him, with his black t-shirt and jeans combo, make her heart skip. Maybe, if she told him that she REALLY liked him just as much as he liked her, then they could be together. It wouldn't matter to her . . .

"I'm sorry," she said as the elevator door was closed.

"For what?" He sounded bored, as if he had had enough of this conversation already.

"For—for being not very patient, and you know . . . snapping at you." There were many times she'd done that. Many.

He just smiled. What _was _on his mind? "I, um, wanted to tell you about something . . ." Would that get his attention.

"Mmm, sure, go ahead." He still stared at the elevator door. They were slowly moving down now. Clary stayed silent. It took a while before he noticed she wasn't going to say anything, and turned, his eyes searching hers. Her mind went blank, and she waited for something to pop into her head. What was she going to say?

"Clary?"

"Oh, um, about this whole brother sister thing," she paused, taking a deep breath. Should she tell him now? That she _really_ liked him?

"Yeah . . ." he pushed lightly, trying to catch her eye again. Okay, so she'd gotten up the courage to say THAT much, what about the rest. Maybe if she said if really fast, it would be hard for him to hear since he liked to say things really slowly.

"Well, I've been thinking about us, and you, and I decided that I don't really care whether we're brother and sister because I really like you. You're one of a kind, and I think I should have just said that earlier, but I didn't because you were so sincere about just wanting to be my brother, and I hope that doesn't demolish the relationship that we have now because I would rather have something than nothing." Even though she'd hoped that he might not have heard all of it, it still seemed to go into his head.

He didn't say anything at first, but then he was looking at her with those golden eyes, and she couldn't quite remember why she'd been so afraid to tell him that, because he was looking at her with all the love in the world. Her back was already up against the wall of the elevator, and he approached her. She gulped, not quite remembering if she could remember to even move her lips if his touched hers, but that was such a lie. His mouth met hers, and she was already kissing him, her hands twined into his silky hair. He smelled so sweet, and his hand was around her back, pulling her to him. She could feel herself give in to him. _Who cares what happens? It's just me, and him._

Clary was already shrugging off his jacket, feeling that this was going even better than she'd thought. The only thing in her mind was him. His smell, his muscles, oh, and how he was holding her to him as if he might lose her!_ Jace._ He was kissing her, letting her pull off his t-shirt, and then was kissing her down her neck. Wow! _Jace._ Then, he started to take off her shirt, sliding his hands on her stomach. She couldn't help but do the same, feeling the groves of his pec's and abs. _Jace._ His hand was slipping to her back, about ready to snap off her bra. Maybe that wasn't the best idea . . . whatever, her mind told her. She fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it. _Wow, Jace . . ._

There was a cough. Wait, the elevator had stopped already? Looking around Jace, whose shoulders were suddenly stiff, she saw a someone with dark hair, shaggy, and black, Shadowhunter clothes. The eyes were blue, staring, not at Clary, but at Jace.

_Aw, crap. Alec._

"Uh, Jace? What are you—" his eyes slid to Clary, and widened, "_Clary?!_"

"Oh boy," she muttered, "Isn't this pleasant?" Jace smiled, just a tiche, but was entirely focused on Alec. At the very least, Jace hadn't managed to unclip her bra. At least.


End file.
